


Shattered: Only For A Moment

by BookWerm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Death, F/M, Pain, Pain without Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWerm/pseuds/BookWerm
Summary: How Vision feels his death(s) in Infinity War. Pain is too much for words with him, but I've tried. He's the one character that I need to see again so badly. It's incredibly hard to pull off the same feels that the movie did, and I'm pretty sure I failed. Not much else to say. It still hurts. Spoilers, obviously.





	Shattered: Only For A Moment

_I know that you'll never leave me._

_Nothing you could ever do would hurt me, even if you cursed at me and tried to kill me a thousand times over. I love you too much._

Was what he had wanted to say.

-

"You could never hurt me..."

Vision meant something more, and he hoped she would understand. It might help comfort her a little, with what she was about to do, though nothing ever really would. He halfheartedly hoped it was true.

It wasn't.

No matter how many neurons T'Challa's people had been able to disconnect, it wasn't enough. 

He knelt on the ground there, in the midst of a battlefield, with so many dead friends and monsters surrounding him. 

And then the first wisp of magic connected.

He was pain.

He was fire.

Nothing he had ever felt could possibly compare, nothing else could possibly be called pain after this. _This_ was agony, and there was nothing else. He was on fire, incandescent flames racing through every vein, every cell and nerve in his body. Something like it shouldn't exist.

Vision couldn't breathe, he wanted to live.

He could have died anytime earlier, by those weapons stronger than even vibranium. But in that instant, Vision would have traded anything not to be dying like this, something inhuman, split apart by the power of the only person who ever loved him.

Every instinct, everything he was made of telling him to run, to jump out of the way and never come back. And the pain telling him to just curl up in a ball and die.

But he knew he couldn't.

Not yet.

And despite every nerve in his body screaming at him, sobbing, burning, he didn't make a sound.

He gazed forward into Wanda's eyes, putting as much warmth and determination in them as he could find. If there was one thing left that meant anything, it was that Wanda shouldn't have to suffer more. She had been controlled by Hydra, forced to kill who knows how many, watched her brother die. If she knew all of what she was doing to him, it would break her worse than ever before. Nothing could bring her back.

She wouldn't see it in his eyes.

As Vision saw the purple alien who could only be Thanos coming up behind his scarlet witch, he felt like cracks must be appearing across his skin, and he said the one thing he might never get to say again.

"Wanda... I love you."

Only his lips moved.

\--

Thanos was inches away from breaking Wanda's barrier, inches from destroying the universe.

\--

And then everything was gone.

For an instant his vision shattered to include everything and everywhere in a burst of light brighter than anything. And then it all went black.

There was no time, no feeling. There was nothing left but Vision.

It could have been seconds then, or decades, he spent there in his nothingness.

\--

But then he was back.

In a sucking sensation like a vacuum in a black hole, he was yanked across the universe, was stretched like a rubber band, and he was back.

 

Purple fingers were reaching out toward Vision's forehead, where the stone was once again. Vision hesitated, for the time it would have taken to blink, and then it was over.

Lightning ripped through his skull. But it was gone.

He couldn't hear, he couldn't feel, it was all gone. It was all fading. 

For a moment he saw Wanda, crumpled on the ground; Thanos holding up the stone that had kept him alive for so long, everything frozen.

Only for a moment.

Just a moment.

-

-

-

_snap_


End file.
